Harry Potter and The Mad Proffesor
by keeperofcoldtoes
Summary: An accident happens during potions and Harry and co. find that their Potions teacher has gone mad. Severus Snape OOC
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

This takes place in their fifth year

"I can't believe I forgot to do that essay in Potions..," Harry groaned as he walked down the corridor (sp?) with his two best friends, Ron Weasly and Hermione Granger.

"Well you should have wrote it down, that way you can always look at it and remember," Hermione said, "I keep an agenda, that way, I always remember to do my assignments"

"Come on Hermione, you can't expect Harry to carry around a big book and write things in it everyday," Ron said and put on a thoughtful look, "That would be horrible to write more than needed"

"Hermione's right though Ron," Harry told his red headed friend, "I need to find a way to remember things like that."

"Well, let's just get to class before Snape gives us detention for being late," Ron sighed as the group quickened their pace to the dungeons.

The trio entered the classroom and right when they sat in their usual seats, Snape hurdled into the room from a door in the back of the class room. He walked down the center aisle and turned to face all them.

"Raise your hand if you didn't do last weeks Potions essay," Snape commanded the class room filled with students.

Harry raised his hand slowly and realized that he was the only one with his hand up.

"To lazy to do your homework Mr. Potter?" Snape said as a grin spread across his lips, "Or perhaps you off battleing something evil that will put your face in the Daily Prophet for the third time this week. Would you mind telling us about your 'adventure'?" Snape asked with the grin that never left his face.

Harry looked around the classroom to see that most were looking at him, expecting him to tell some heroic story of battleing great evil against all odds and barely escaping with his life. But Harry couldn't tell them a story like that, because it hadn't happened that week. So he had to tell a grand story of truth, "Actually sir, ...I forgot," Harry said the excuse that told fact.

"Well I suppose you'll have plenty of time to do it in detention and I think that it would be best not to forget to meet me here Saturday at seven. Everyone else, place your papers on the desk," Snape said simply and wrote down the potion that they had to make and it's ingredients on the chalk board, "Today you will be making a potion called Drawnomed. This potion is used to ward away demons of any sort away from you. I expect it to be done by the end of class. You may begin," Snape said and sat at his desk to grade the papers.

The potion to be made was pretty tricky, it involved alot of ingredients. Some of them were: frog stomaches, cat hair, dog toenails, owl eyeballs, tree bark from a dead willow, saliva, and many others.

It had been about an hour of potion making and Harry had made some progress, as of others. His book said that the potion had to be a blood red color and his was just a few shades lighter. Harry gave the potion two counter-clockwise stirs and one clockwise. The potion became darker. Snape, who had just finished gradeing papers, was looking at the classrooms progress. Harry wasn't paying any attention to Snape though, he was too busy making his potion that was turning out just the way it needed to. Finally, he could make a decent potion.

Snape walked behind Harry to check on his progress, only to find that the potion was turning out rather well. Harry didn't realize that Snape was behind him of course and opened a jar of owl eyeballs and poured the needed amount in his cauldron.

Before Harry put the lid on the jar he heard a voice behind him that made him jump in surprise, "I can't believe it, Mr. Potter is successfully making a potion," Snape said for the class to hear.

But because of the fact that Harry jumped a foot in the air, the jar slipped out of his hand and it landed in his nearly perfect potion.

"No, I take that back," Snape said as he watched the red mass turn into a bright orange, "Mr. Potter successfully made a undiscovered potion," Snape then had an evil idea in his greasy head, "Why don't you try it to see what it will do?" Snape asked the question that was more of a command.

Harry looked at his potion and it started to foam, the bubbles were turning different colors, "I-I... w-what if it makes me grow an extra arm or something?" Harry asked and noticed that the potion was rumbling in it's container. "Then it would become an improvement on your natural appearance," Snape said as the image of Harry having an extra arm coming out of his head entered his mind. Draco snickered at the other side of the room.

Harry continued to look at the potion and watched as it lifted its self out of the cauldron. It now looked like an orange blob in midair, which is exactly what it was. Snape looked at the blob with a puzzled face, never in his life had he seen a mutated potion doing that, and he had seen alot of potions in his life time.

But just as he was going to vanish the blob, it did the unexpected, it latched itself onto his face.

Snape fumbled about the room, trying to pry it off with his hands. And since it was over his eyes he was blind at the moment and didn't see the chair in his way he tripped over it and fell to the floor.

The students just sat (/stood) there paralized as they watched their teacher kicking and flailing about, trying to get the blob off that was slowly spreading over his body. Harry and everyone else could hear his muffled yells.

Hermione and Harry were the first ones to come to their senses and they tried many charms and spells but the blob just canceled the spells that were cast upon it. The blob soon covered Snape's whole body to where he was was just a mass of orange. "Someone get Dumbledore! Or a teacher!" Harry yelled when another one of his charms didn't work. Ron then came to his senses and ran out the dungeon door screaming, "HELP! THE BLOB'S GOT HIM! THE BLOB'S GOT HIM!"

The orange mass then stopped squirming. Hermione and Harry stopped doing their spells. There was an uncomfortable silence and the other students crowded around the Snape eating blob.

"Is he dead?" Neville questioned. The blob then evaporated and all was left was Snape. Hermione leaned over him and saw that he was still breathing, "He's alive... for now...," Hermione said as she bit her bottom lip.

Harry let out a sigh of relief. The last thing he needed was a murder incident. Yeah, sure, he hated Snape with a purple and pink passion, but he didn't want him to be dead. I mean come on if Snape wasn't around, Harry wouldn't get in half the trouble he was always in. Okay so that wasn't a good reason for not wanting him dead, but Hogwarts wouldn't be the same without a greasy haired git breathing over your shoulder.

Snape's hand twitched and his eyes fluttered open. "Proffesor?" Harry said and watched as Snape staggered to stand up.

"What happened?" he asked when he managed to pick himself up off the ground. Hermione bit her lip harder, "Harry's potion attacked you," she said as she recieved a glare from Harry. Obviously, Harry felt that it would be a good thing if Snape didn't remember anything about it.

Realization dawned upon him, "Oh yes, I remember," he said as he stared at a wall and nodded his head non-stop, "It got in my mouth though and tasted like bananas," he said and stopped nodding.

"Draco do you like cheese?" Snape asked the boy in front of him. "No, why?" Draco replied with a question. "I have a closet full that I never eat," Snape said simply and checked his watch. Everyone looked at him strangely. "Are you feeling alright Proffesor?" Hermione asked her teacher, she was a little worried for his mental health. Snape gave her a big toothy grin, "I feel fine!" he said, "Everyone to your seats now, I have a surprise.

Everyone glanced at each other and silently walked to their desks. "I always wanted to know something!" Snape said happily and flicked his wand and giant pot appeared on his desk, filled with an unknown substance. Snape flicked his wand again and bowls with spoons appeared on their desks. Snape picked up his pot in one arm and in the other he had a giant dipper. He walked over to Neville's desk and dipped the dipper in the pot, when he lifted up the dipper, it was filled of what seemed to be chili and he poured it in Neville's bowl. Neville gave him an odd look, "What?" Snape asked him, "It's just chili," he said and poured a bit into everone's bowl. When he was finished they eyed him suspiciously.

"Well go ahead and try it and tell me what you think," Snape said with a broad grin across his features. And if you are wondering, yes, everyone did think he had gone mad.

Harry and the others picked up their spoons and ate it. People like Neville put the slightest bit on the edge of their spoon. But people like Crabbe and Goyle, shoveled it down without a second thought. Harry hesitantly put the spoon in his mouth and chewed on the beans and quickly swallowed, surprisingly, it didn't kill him and it didn't taste to bad.

"So what didja think?" Snape asked with hope filled eyes. "It was pretty good," a random student said and the rest followed with mumbles about how 'it tasted pretty good', and 'it was nice' comments.

"Really!" Snape asked with an excited voice and everyone mutely nodded their heads. Snape raised his fists in the air, "SUCCESS!" he cried out and started to make himself a bowl of chili when Proffesor McGonagall and Ron burst through the door.

"Severus, what is going on?" McGonagall questioned the slightly mad proffesor. Snape put on an innocent face, "Handing out my famous chili beans. Why? Do you want some?" Snape asked her and held out the new bowl of chili. "Why are you handing out chili? Mr. Weasly here told me that you were being attacked by an orange blob," McGonagall said while pointing to Ron. "I just wanted to see if anyone liked my chili. And yes, I was attacked by a banana flavored, orange blob of goo. Are you sure you don't want to try my famous chili beans?" Snaped asked the woman that was eyeing him strangely.

There was a pregnant silence. McGonagall was the one that ended the silence of the room.

"You three," Proffesor McGonagall pointed to Harry, Ron, and Hermione,"Go tell the Headmaster that Severus has gone mad and everyone else, ...head back to your dormatories." Snape began to walk out of the door but McGonagall caught him by the neck collar, "Not you Severus, your staying here," McGonagall said and waited for all the students to exit the class room. As Harry and his friends left the room, they could hear Snape trying to get McGonagall to taste his famous chili beans.

so whatja think? i did this within three hours so forgive me if it has spelling a grammar errors. and the first reviewer gets a cookie! R&R! 


	2. Chapter 2

Harry, Ron, and Hermione walked down the hall. They were headed for Dumbledore's office to tell of the recent events.

"I bet I'm going to be in a load of trouble," Harry whined to his friends.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "The only way you could possibly get in trouble, is if Snape got mad and fussed about it," Hermione assured her friend.

"Honestly, I think he has already gone mad," said Ron.

"Yeah," Harry paused, "Maybe they'll haul him away to an asylum or something," Harry wondered as wild dreams came into his head. Dreams of were Snape was dragged out of the castle by two men while wearing a straight jacket. Harry gave a goofy smile as his mind wandered to all the possibilities.

Harry had stopped walking though, which caused the others to do the same.

"Harry?" Hermione asked her friend and waved her hand in his face. He didn't even blink. "Harry! Snap out of it!" Ron commanded his black, haired friend. When Harry didn't respond, Ron grabbed him by the shoulders and shook him back and forth, "What's wrong with you?" Ron asked as Harry pulled himself out of the dream world.

"Oh!" Harry exclaimed as he realized what he did, "Sorry, my mind kinda escaped me"

"Obviously," Ron and Hermione said in usion.

"Let's go," Hermione said, "We've wasted alot of time." But when she turned around she saw that Dumbledore was in front of her. She jumped in surprise.

"Is there anything wrong Mrs. Granger?" Dumbledore asked the student before him.

"Umm," Hermione looked at Dumbledore, she was trying to figure out how to describe the accident, "Proffesor Snape was attacked by an orange blob and he's gone a bit looney, sir," Hermione said as she made sure that she didn't say 'who's' orange blob it was.

"If this was coming from any other student, then I wouldn't believe you," Dumbledore said simply and calmly walked towards Snape's dungeons.

Ron gave Hermione a strange look, "A bit looney, Hermione?" Ron asked her, "It was more like completely mad!" he exclaimed, "How often do you see him hand out chili willingly"

Hermione rolled her eyes at the red-head, "Let's just go back to our dormatories," she exhaled and so the trio left the hall and went back to their house.

They spent their afternoon talking about all the possibilities their mad proffesor had to face.

It was interesting to listen on how he was probably going to be sent to a ward or he had to go work at cowboy shop so he could make all the chili he wanted.

Soon dinner came along and the trio didn't hesitate to go. In fact they were nearly the first one's there. They had to admit that they was eager to see if Dumbledore was to make any announcements about the mad teacher.

When they walked in the Great Hall, they wasn't prepared to see the sight that they saw.

Snape was sitting in his usual seat, sure the others hadn't been expecting to see him there, but that wasn't the unusual thing that they saw.

Snape at the moment, was wearing a different attire, which was black leather pants, a black cotton shirt, and a black leather trenchcoat. He was also wearing small sunglasses.

If that wasn't strange enough, there was also a guitar strapped to his back. Is that strange enough? Well if it still isn't then you should know that he had a idiotic smile plastered to his face. Please tell me that that's strange enough.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione's jaws dropped. Never had they expected this. All of their dreams of him being sacked had been thrown out the window and stomped on.

But the only thing they could do was either sit or stare. And they chose the latter.

Soon the Great Hall was filled with all the students and if they weren't staring as the deranged proffesor, they were whispering to each other.

Snape didn't seem to mind the attention at all. In fact he played a few notes on his guitar.

When Dumbledore was sure that everyone was there, he stood to make an announcement.

"Before we begin our dinner today, I have an announcement to make," Dumbledore paused, "I must inform you that under certain circumstances, your Potions teacher has gone completely mad and-" Dumbledore was cut off by a certain angry proffesor. "I'm not crazy!" he said and temporarly stopped playing his guitar. "Oh yes," Dumbledore paused, "Forgive me Severus." Snape waved his hand for Dumbledore to continue, and he went back to playing some more cords on the guitar. "Your Potions teacher is slightly ill," Dumbledore continued, "But he is still perfectly capable of teaching. So he will continue to stay here at Hogwarts as long as he is able to teach. That is all," Dumbledore said and the tables soon were piled with food.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione glanced at each other. Harry smiled a bit, "Well, I suppose it's safe to say that this is going to be a very interesting year at Hogwarts," Harry said and ate his dinner.

The day passed on and quickly it became Saturday. Harry was begining to wonder on whether yesterday was just a dream and he would have to face the grumpy old Snape in detention today.

And just as soon as it became Saturday, it became seven, and Harry hurriedly walked to the dungeons.

When Harry reached the chamber door he knocked quietly, half hopeing that Snape wasn't there.

Harry heard stumbleing and crashes comeing from the other side of the door. "Proffesor?" Harry asked and knocked on the door again. This time it opened and he found himself looking at Snape.

Snape looked different than before though, because he was wearing white pj's with teddy's on it. Snape was also wearing a night cap that had two eyes on it and two teeth on the edges, that way it looked like Snape's head was being devoured by a hat.

"Whadoyawant? (what do you want?)" Snape asked with a yawn. "I came for detention," Harry said quietly and watched as realization featured across Snape's face. "Oh yes!" he said and grinned, "Come on in then!" Snape stepped out of the doorway and Harry walked in the room.

When he entered, he came across a shocking discovery. The dungeon, which was normally a gray color because of the brick walls, was now a startling purple and had pink drapes. The floor was still brick and a boring gray, but the wooden desks that they normally sat in was the color pink. Snape's personal cauldron at the end of the room, was a bright red. And instead of Snape's desk being the usual boring gray color, it orange with flowers and such on it.

Harry gawked at the sight. Boy he wished he had a camera.

But then Harry began to wonder something, "Proffesor, if you were asleep in here, where were you sleeping?" Harry asked out of curiousity.

"On the ceiling," Snape said simply, "Anyway get to your seat Mr. Potter"

As Harry walked to his seat slowly he looked on the ceiling to see that it had a small bed sticking to it.

'How can he do that?' Harry wondered in his head and sat down in the nearest pink seat.

Harry pulled out parchment and a quill so he could start on his essay.

"You won't be needing that," Snape told Harry (yes he is still in his pj's).

Harry's right eye twitched, he hoped Snape didn't pull out the same magical quill Umbridge used on him.

"I have an offer," Snape said with a big grin, "If you help me decorate this classroom, I will forget that you even had an essay. Will you accept"

It didn't take long for Harry to think this over. I mean, come on, how often did a teacher make detention a good thing? "Sure!" Harry said happily, he was starting to like this bubbley Snape. It was much better than the grumpy, dark one. But there was something else about Snape. Was it just his imagination or was Snape's eye's purple? Yes, his eyes 'were' purple! Was this a side effect of the attacking potion or had he made his eyes that way? Harry however let the thought pass his mind, he was sure it was nothing to worry about.

So the detention continued for about another two hours. And by now it had every color of the rainbow. Snape had Harry to do a little bit of painting on the walls. Harry wasn't good at drawing, much less painting, but he could make a decent looking flower. So each of the four walls had a single flower on it that was half the size of Harry himself.

Snape was busy trying to make the floor green. Harry could only guess that Snape wanted the room to look like outside, but with a purple sky.

Another hour passed and the floor was successfully green and Harry had even put little, green straight lines on the bottom of the wall, that way it added to the fact that the floor was supposed to be grass.

"Alright, that should do," Snape said finally, "Thanks for the help!" he said merrily and started to dig through his drawer.

Harry took that as the signal that he could leave. Harry walked to the door but stopped and faced Snape, who had a rubber chicken in one hand and in the other he was holding blue cheese. "Proffesor, can I ask you something?" Harry asked Snape.

Snape looked at Harry, "Yeah," he replied. "Did you know that your eyes are purple?" Harry asked the mentally ill proffesor.

Snape gave another one of his big grins, "Yep." he said and went back to doing whatever he was doing with the rubber chicken and blue cheese.

Harry found it obvious that Snape didn't care that his eyes changed colors.

Harry passed the thought and went back to his dormatory. He couldn't wait to tell his Ron and Hermione about 'detention'.

The night had passed and Harry and his friends walked to the Great Hall. The three of them were trading idea's on what Snape might wear today. Because for all they knew Snape might go to the Great Hall with only his boxers on.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione walked into the Great Hall to find that Snape wasn't there yet, so they just took their seats and ate their breakfast.

About five minutes into their breakfast Snape finally entered the Great Hall, but he was wearing the unexpected.

He was wearing the same pj's that Harry saw him in last night, but his his hair had turned into a dirty blonde.

The Great Hall was silenced when everyone noticed him.

Dumbledore was the first to speak, "Severus, may I suggest that you change into your daily attire?" Dumbledore questioned.

Snape looked down at what he was wearing, "Fine then!" he exclaimed and left the hall with a 'hmph!'.

When he left the hall burst into laughter. Ron was rolling on the ground cackling and Hermione was choking on her biscut.

Harry placed his head in his arms and laughed.

"D-did you see him? H-he w-was wearing teddy b-b-bear pj's!" Ron sputtered out as his face turned red from all the laughing.

Hermione forcefully swollowed her biscut and burst into a fit of giggles.

Harry glanced up at the teachers, they were laughing or chuckling merrily. It was just so funny that everyone was either laughing or choking. Harry looked up to see that Draco face was red and he was choking on his bacon.

If there was one picture perfect moment, Snape in his pj's and having blonde hair, would have been it.

i finished the chappie! yay! someone give me a high five! (raises up hand but no one is around) aww. you people are mean! and thank you person that sent the one and only review. everyone else should know that i refuse to update unless i get five total reviews. anyway, tell me what you think! i really want to know if this is good or not! 


	3. White Lightning

oOoOoOo

After what had happened in the Great Hall that Sunday, one would think that things could not get any stranger. However, things did get stranger. Much stranger.

oOoOoOo

The day was Monday and nearly lunchtime. Young wizards were either making their way to the Great Hall or wandering the grounds to pass the time. The day was warm and sunny. The birds were singing. Such things were rare in this late time of fall and nobody wanted to miss these things. Especially not Proffesor Snape.

"Where are you going Severus?!" Proffesor McGonagall trailed after the said proffesor.

"To the beach...," Severus replied.

Most proffesors w- ...no... ALL proffesors wore some sort of wizarding clothing, such as cloaks or what resembled a gown. All but the exception of Proffesor Snape. Today, he was clad in swimming trunks, sunglasses, sandals, and he also seemed to be carrying a beach towel and sun block.

"You can't go to the beach!" McGonagall declared. Some of the passing students, stopped to stare at the underdressed proffesor.

Snape looked slightly confused for a moment. He then smiled a big toothy grin, "Oh your right! I can't go to the beach without my sand castle equipment!" Severus was going to go back to his office, but was stopped by the shrill voice of McGonagall.

"You have a class to teach!" McGonagall cried out her voice of reasoning.

Severus looked around suspiciously before walking up to McGonagall and whispering, "Which one?"

"ALL OF THEM!" Proffesor McGonagall screamed.

"I have to teach all of them?" Severus asked dumbly.

"YES!" McGonagall was getting very agitated at the mad proffesor.

"Okay...," Severus pouted like a puppy. He suddenly pulled on a hopeful face, "If I teach all of them, then can I go to the beach?"

"...," McGonagall didn't speak for a moment, "You can't go on such a thing before the term is over," the stressed proffesor finally replied.

Severus huffed and crossed his arms, "I don't like you," he said before walking off to the dungeons.

McGonagall stood transfixed. She just argued with a mad man, and won! Life was getting stranger and stranger . . .

oOoOoOo

It was still Monday and Snape was over the whole 'beach' ordeal. He had a class to teach after all. And teaching would be fun, right? Yes, of course it would! With what he had planned for his students, it had to be!

Snape watched as his students filled the green grassed, purple skied, and blue flowered walled room. Their faces went from shock, to joy at the brightness of the place.

Some of the guys thought that it looked a bit girly, but it was much better than the creepy brick walls, so they didn't complain. Ron looked as though he had an early Christmas, while Hermione had worry stretched across her face.

"What's the matter, Hermione?" Harry asked his troubled friend.

"I don't know . . . ," Hermione began, "It's just that he's way to out of character."

"Are you kidding?" Ron asked redoucously(sp?), "This is the best thing that has happened to him; not to mention us."

"It's just a little unnerving I suppose," Hermione mumbled, mostly to herself, but the others heard her clearly.

"You'll get over it," Ron passed off. With that said, the trio made their way to their desks and sat down. They were ready for an 'exciting' potions class. The term 'exciting' was rarely used in this class(unless it had something to do with unstable potions), but Harry and Ron were willing to use it more often.

Snape gave a toothy grin to his students. He had changed his apparel. Instead of his swimming trunks and sandcastle gear, he was wearing an attire that consisted of purple robe that brought out the color of his eyes. He also had on a pair of sandals and wore a necklace of braided flowers.

To be honest . . . he looked like a hippie.  
" . . . ," Ron's eye twitched at the bright colors.

Hermione leaned over to Harry and whispered in his ear, "Harry, I think that this has gone a bit to far."

Harry didn't reply. He was far to entranced by the tie-dy(sp?) purple to comprehend Hermione's words. It was just . . . so . . . colorful . . .

Hermione waved a hand in front of Harry's face. He took no notice. "Harry?" Hermione hissed, "Harry!" Harry shook his head when he came back to reality.

"That was weird," Harry muttered to himself. Before Ron and Hermoine could question their friend on his abnormal behavior, Snape intervined by beginning a lecture.

"Hello, class!" he said in an overly cheery manner, "Today we will be making a special potion! A very special potion indeed!" he vaguely informed the classroom.

"What kind of potion?" Malfoy asked from the back of the room.

"Why, the special kind, of course," Snape answered the blonde. Hermione, Ron, and Harry exchanged glances, _'What kind of special potion?' _they coincedentally thought the same.

"Now!" Snape began, "Pull out all of your potions supplies and don't forget to get out your potion containers."

The students did this task without question.

"Alright. Tell me, do all of you have corn?" Snape asked the teens. Many shook their heads. Corn wasn't a common potions ingredient so none of them had such an item.

"Oh well," Snape said with a sly grin, "That's alright! I borrowed some from the kitchens!"

Snape walked into the nearby walk-in closet and pulled out a large brown sack of corn.

Unknown to any wizards or witches who was not Snape, he had actually stolen the corn from the poor house-elves while humming the James Bond theme song.

"Listen everyone!" he gathered the attention of his pupils, "I want all of you to form a line over here and get exactly two cups of corn and then carry the corn back to your desks!"

Hermione raised her hand. Snape pointed at her and said, "Speak, my child!"

Hermione, although somewhat unnerved by the unexpected command, spoke with confusion, "Excuse me Proffesor, but what sort of potion requires 'corn'?" she asked while placing emphasis on the word 'corn'.

Snape beamed, "The special kind!"

Hermione's eye twitched in annoyance, "But what kind of 'special' potion are we making? I have looked through all of my potions books and none of them require 'corn"

Snape rolled his eyes as if the answer was as obvious as daylight, "Well, duh! Oh course you wouldn't have come across it with your petty knowledge of potions," Snape began, "This potion was first created in the U.S.A. and is highly practiced in some areas. I came across it when I was a little older than you and decided to carry my knowledge here so I could share it with all of you lovely children," he said and some many of the children felt shivers go down their spine. A sentence like that, coming from Snape, was creepy; even if he wasn't 'Mr. Dark-and-Gloomy' anymore.  
Hermione was now immensily(sp?) curious, "What is this potion called?" she asked. 

Snape smiled and replied, "White Lightning"

TBC!

oOoOoOo

Yes! White Lightning is real and is made in the U.S.A. (I know this because I live there)! Anyone who lives in my area knows what it is and since I know that people from Australia and from the U.K. read on fan fiction . net I figured that they didn't know what it was. It isn't referred as White Lightning very often; it has another name (but I wont tell until the next chapter). I was going to have Snape make the class produce Pot, but I figured that that was more of Proffesor Sprout's field of work. Heh, I tell you what, the first person guesses what White Lightning is gets a free cookie and a garrentee that I will update no more than a week after they reviewed. Now get to guessing people before I forget that this challenge exists!

P.S.: To all that are interested, it seems as though one of member is actually ALIVE! Her/his name is Celewing! Yay! I'm so happy! Anytime there is a member on that hasn't been active for a while, I immediately assume that they are dead. In fact I have a list of all the dead people (the ones that I know of, of course) on my bio. It's really short right now, but I'm going to be adding the names: Nightmonkey and HybridSunshine up on there soon. If you are any of these people, then please confirm your existance if you are still amoungst the living. I keep track of all my favorite arthors, so don't be surprised if any of you are added to the list . . . . (humms a creepy song about death) 


End file.
